Turkey Day With The ‘Hood
by Icy Flame
Summary: Cute lil thing for Thanksgiving, yea I know late but still! It's got some Rietro in it but it goes with my other T-day fic! :-D Merry Christmas everyone! Later yo, Icy


Turkey Day With The 'Hood

Author: Icy Flame

One Shot/Fluff

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em never will!

~~~

  "Finally Thanksgivin' day!" Todd grinned, leaping in the air and doing a summersault mid air. Stretching his arms above his head looked over to his companion.

 "So Freddy whatddya wanna do for Turkey Day?"

 "Eat"

"Why am I not surprised?" Lance snickered, revving the engine of his jeep. It took Fred a minute but he realized that Lance was insulting him.

 "Hey!"

Lance ignored him and just paid attention to the road. Speeding through a red light and nearly hitting an old lady. Laughing as she jumped for the sidewalk only to land on a skater, tipping him off his skateboard and crashing into the concrete. The brotherhood laughed loudly as Lance screeched around the corner.

Todd dumped his book bag upstairs and leapt over to Wanda's room. Knocking on the door he didn't wait for an answer and simply walked into the dark room. The lights were off but bright colors circled the room, dancing into random patterns but looking absolutely beautiful. In the middle was where Scarlet Witch sat cross legged, a crystal hovering in the air above her. She wasn't aware of Toad until he spoke.

"Wow that's pretty nifty Sugarplum." He commented, grinning toothily at her. Wanda's eyes flew open and the crystal fell, dissolving the rainbow effect in her room. Glaring at Todd she tossed him into the next room with a movement of her hand. He screeched as he passed through the air and into the wall outside her door.

"Stay out of my room." She growled before slamming the door in his face.

"Aww love you too Cuddlebumps!" He squealed as a lamp came hurtling at him before bounding down stairs to find something to munch on, preferably flies.

Fred was shuffling around in the surprisingly filled kitchen. Lance had 'accidentally' tipped over a truck going to a homeless shelter and had Pietro help him gather up the food. It was quite a feast really. Vegetables of every kind, fruits ripe for the picking. Varieties of breads, rolls, muffins and the like. Meats of all types lay in the fridge, begging to be cooked. 

That was the only problem; no one in the brotherhood house could cook. Rogue had always done the cooking when she'd been with them and then Mystique had always paid for pizza afterwards.  In fact the one time that they had tried to make themselves something to eat had turned out quite disastrously. Let's just say never let Todd near the stove with the intentions of making your dinner.

A knocking on the door distracted Fred from looking for something that he could consume without cooking it first. Squinting in annoyance he tried to remember whose turn it was to answer the door. Not many people came to the manor, not surprisingly since it was a rather dangerous task. Few left unscathed with a mental disability. They took turns scaring the shit out of the moron that came to their door. Last Saturday it had been someone from some church, they'd had a book or something they were trying to peddle. (Icy: Hey that sounds like my church W: no comment) 

"Pietro! DOOR!"

A loud grumbling could be heard from upstairs as the speedster came down, whining about wasting his precious time. Scowling he flung open the door ready to bitch at who was at the other end and ended up rather flustered. At the door was a scantily dressed Rogue in a Native American get up.

"Nice Roguey."

"Whatever Petey. You gonna let me in or let me stand out all day?"

Waving her in, he closed the door behind her. Watching as she walked straight into the kitchen he grinned.

"Rogue!" Fred squealed, going forward and hugging the southern gal tightly.

"Hi right back at cha Freddy." She smiled at him; the brotherhood was so closely knit together; in her opinion more so than the X-Men.

"Hey Fred we got any- Rogue?" Lance asked, walking into the kitchen with Wanda in tow. Todd was bouncing behind her, not noticing their halt and therefore tumbling straight into her.

"Owww, you stupid frog! GET OFF!" She growled, flinging him into the fridge. 

"WhyyesLanceitseemswehavesomeRogue!"

"What… you… here… why?" stuttered the rock tumbler, surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Ah know none of yins can cook so Ah figured Ah'd do mah good deed and make ya'll some dinner." She smirked at his shocked expression. Not including the fact that her housemates had been chasing after her. 'Who'd of thought males we so sensitive about football?'

Fred squished her in another hug, cracking her back with an auditable pop.

"You are my favorite person ever."

"YeahyeahputherdownbeforeyoubrakeherBlob."

"Listen I don't care why your girlfriend is here Pietro just as long as she can cook." Wanda stated, leaving the crowded room, Toad leaping after the girl to be in her wake. It was way too sickeningly sweet in her perspective. A small grin graced her lips for half a second before Todd started badgering her about being his 'lil ray of sunshine.'

"We're not dating!" Rogue blushed, turning to hide it. Going over to the fridge she rose an eyebrow at the fully packedness of it. "Ah didn't think yins would have food already."

"Yea well Pietro and me decided to liberate it from some charity." Lance explained, rolling his eyes as the speedster glared at him. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Petey began to sort through the food. Placing it in random piles, fruit with fruit, veggies with veggies. 

Lance shook his head at them and his male urges taking over left to go watch football. Todd soon joined him or rather soared through the air and landed on the couch. With a "LEAVE ME ALONE" from upstairs Lance figured Wanda had finally gotten fed up with him.

"ehehe So whose playing?" 

Rogue put the last of the food in the oven, most of it already completed. Taking out some flour she got ready to make some pies. Gathering up a few other ingredients she sat across from Quicksilver at the table. Spreading them out on the freshly scrubbed surface she began to mix them.

"Don't you need to measure them?"

"Nope"

"Why"

"I was helping Bobby earlier with pies."

"Oh" Pietro bristled at the mention of the younger mutant. It was common knowledge that those two were close friends. How close was what bothered Pietro. He was unsure if their friendship ended there or extended to ways around Rogue's power. 'Why do I care so much anyways?' 

"So ya gonna help me or just stand there speedy?"

Smirking her placed his hands along with hers in the gooey mix. Taking some out he began to create a pie crust, forming it with a nearby tin. Holding back a groan as the sticky material clung to his hands he began to make the crusts quicker, using his powers. Soon several tins were filled and in the oven, baking. The pie fillings were everywhere, mostly due to Pietro and Rogue 'testing' them. Wouldn't want to serve bad tasting food now would they?

"Wow we could really use someone with your kinda powers at dinner time!"

"Yeah well we could really use someone who knew how to cook at dinner time." 

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air, both not quite sure what they should do next. They'd been rather close during Rogue's boarding with the Brotherhood but since then their friendship was very shaky. Mostly due to the fact that at least once a week they'd battle it out with their friends.

"Hey you got some pie filling on your face."

"Where?" 

Rogue's hand went to her face, but was stopped by Pietro's grip on her wrist. Started she looked up at the white haired teen with a questioningly look. 

'It's know or never'

Leaning forward he kissed her on the lips, successfully getting the pie filling off her lips. Then the draining took place, Rogue's powers kicked in and began to suck his life energy from their contact. Breaking it as soon as it did she gasped as he grinned.

"Mmm cheery, my favorite" Was all he got out before promptly passing out on the table.

Finding her self fidgeting Rogue set the table and lit candles, making the Brotherhood's kitchen look presentable. They started filing in and sitting down. Rogue was a tab nervous when they say Pietro passed out.

"What's with him?" Wanda asked, eyeing the other goth.

"UhhhnothingIuhIwedidn'tdoanything,nothingatalloutoftheoridanryhere.WellIthinkIbetterheadonbacktotheX-Geeksdon'twantbaldinygettinghispantiesinatwist! Enjoy"

She was gone in a flash or rather a blur, the door shutting with a loud whap.

"Didn't she have an accent before?" Wanda asked curiously, before digging in.

The brotherhood laughed nervously, able to piece together what happened here. Glad that she didn't ask anymore questions they began their Thanksgiving day feast, ending it much like the X-Men.

"No way Freddy!"

"Yes way"

"Nope, Frogger's right you are wrong."

"Thanks cuddlebumps!"

"Ugh"

"I don't care peach is better!"

"No way yo, banana cream pie!"

"Now you're both wrong it's chocolate!"

"You're all wrong it's cheery." Everyone stared at Pietro who finally came around and who was grinning like the manic they knew him to be.

~~~

Icy: Ok this was crappier than I wanted.

W: But we wanted it out before X-Mas

SJ: Plus we might fix it up later, once there is a lull in the work!

Icy: I hope someone found it slightly amusing, that'll make it all worth while! But right now I still have to wrap presents so Later yo!


End file.
